Love never dies
by Alucard and Mina
Summary: Todos creían que él había muerto. Nadie sospechaba que ella había adquirido la vida eterna... Pero él aún sigue no-vivo. Y ella burló todo lo planeado. Él ya no es Drácula: es... Alucard. Y ella ya no es Mina Murray: es Mina Tepes.


Las calles londinenses se hallaban sumidas en el más profundo silencio, siendo abrazadas caprichosamente por una niebla cegadora, ningún coche circulaba por ellas, y las personas que paseaban miraban de un lado a otro, un tanto inquietas por la oscuridad que les impedía ver, temerosos a perderse. Todos huían de esa oscuridad, salvo una extraña, que caminaba con decisión y seguridad.  
La mujer se alejó del resto de transeútes, parando en seco delante de una verja tras la cuál se hallaban miles de extrañas plantas descuidadas y diferentes tipos de malas hierbas que daban a todo un aspecto salvaje y descuidado, como si nadie hubiera entrado desde hace años. Pero a pesar del descuido, aún podía verse una vieja mansión abandonada que aunque en esos instantes se presentaba tétrica e incluso un tanto fúnebre, aún podían verse las huellas de su antigua belleza y elegancia.  
Ella se agarró a los barrotes de la verja, mirando una pequeña y desgastada placa en la que rezaba " Familia Westenra". ¿Tantos años habían pasado? Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cubiertos de pintalabios carmín y una de sus manos enguantadas se posó en su mejilla, donde corría lenta y delicadamente una fina lágrima. Estaba llorando...¿Cómo podía llorar? La mano que quedaba aferrada con fuerza a uno de los barrotes se fue aflojando, y sus rodillas pálidas y delicadas fueron bajando poco a poco, hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su llanto silencioso. Y ahí...justo ahí...Donde estaba ahora llorando sin consuelo, había sido donde había acabado su primer encuentro con Él...Con su príncipe, con aquel al que denominaron monstruo y al que ella amó por encima de todo.  
Al recordarlo, más lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla y sus labios se entreabrieron al notar la lluvia repentina. Una lluvia torrencial que la empapaba, ocultando así las lágrimas de su rostro, aunque no sus ojos enrojecidos a causa del reciente llanto. ¿Cómo el sueño se había tornado en esa horrible y eterna pesadilla?  
La mujer cerró sus ojos lenta y pesadamente mientras los recuerdos de un pasado ya muy lejano asaltaban su mente: Una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y sonrisa pícara la llamaba, tendiéndole una mano pálida y delicada; un hombre de su misma edad le sonreía con dulzura mientras se peinaba su cabello corto...Y Él. Un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos negros, piel pálida como la luz de la luna y mirada penetrante permanecía frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos a través de unas lentes azules. El recuerdo se desvaneció y fue sustituido por miles de momentos pasados junto a ese hombre de porte elegante: una cena en un lugar reservado exclusivamente para ellos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres; una baile a la luz de las velas; un beso, y aquella noche...  
Aquella noche ella se hallaba durmiendo, añorándolo en silencio cuando de repente, una niebla verdosa se coló por su ventana, introduciéndose entre las sábanas, y poco a poco fue adoptando forma humana. Era Él... La mujer sintió miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca... Sus ojos se encontraron, sus bocas intercambiaron hermosas palabras, sus manos entraron en contacto con el cuerpo del otro. Un mordisco, un jadeo, sangre... Un suspiro, un abrazo, un beso, sangre, y una promesa...  
Ella abrió sus ojos castaños, sin importarle el estar calada hasta los huesos. Más imágenes seguían pasando por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Todo su sueño se había tornado en pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que no había cesado: manipulada y presionada por todos, se casó con Jonathan Harker y asesinó a su amado, de quien portaba una criatura en sus entrañas...De quien había heredado el perder el derecho a la muerte, al descanso eterno.  
Mina Murray alzó la mirada y acarició la verja oxidada mientras por su mente seguían pasando imágenes de su desdichado pasado. Tras la muerte de su amado, Mina y Jonathan se habían ido a vivir a Londres, pero no habían encontrado la felicidad. Más bien había sido todo lo contrario: todo lleno de mentiras, recelos, envidia, odio, violencia.  
Los ojos miel de Mina se llenaron de odio y su cara angelical adquirió una expresión glacial mientras la lluvia se encargaba de enmarcar su cara extremedamente pálida con sus cabellos negros como la noche.  
Ella había tenido un hijo, Quincey Vládimir Murray, y éste la había abandonado al enterarse del motivo del suicido de Jonathan y de la naturaleza de su madre, al igual que de su origen...Nunca volvió a saber nada más de él.  
Wilhelmina Murray apretó sus manos enguantadas, formando un puño que arreó contra la verja, que cayó al instante de haber recibido el fuerte impacto. Ella miró al frente, a toda esa vegetación salvaje que se extendía ante ella, como llamándola...Embaucándola y haciéndole creer que Lucy yacía en su lecho, esperando a que su mejor amiga la despertara con un dulce "buenos días". No...No...Lucy estaba muerta. Al igual que su amado. Al igual que todos, quien sabe si su hijo.  
Mina entró a lo que hacía varios siglos había sido uno de los más bellos jardines de toda Inglaterra. Ahora esos jardines estaban abandonados, la única que parecía no haber cambiado desde toda aquella aventura que había acabado en desgracia era ella. Pero sí había cambiado...¡Y tanto si había cambiado! Físicamente seguía exactamente igual, pero con pequeñas diferencias: Ya no era aquella chica que vestía de manera recatada, como una señora, y su cabello lo solía llevar suelto, pero perfectamente peinado. Ya no era Mina Harker, era Mina Murray.  
-No-musitó ella de repente- Soy Tepes...Mina Tepes.  
Mina parpadeó sin importarle que la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre ella la empapara, haciendo que la ropa y el cabello se le pegaran al cuerpo. Ella extendió los brazos y comenzó a correr por la vegetación, mientras imaginaba a Lucy junto a ella, riendo y tomándola de la mano, empapada. Mina daba vueltas, se escondía, y en su cabeza no paraba de imaginar que Lucy la seguía con esa sonrisa cautivadora en sus labios carnosos. La mujer paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
Ya no era la misma...Ya no tenía a nadie, estaba completamente sola. Se lo merecía por no haber estado con aquel que la amó y a quien ella otorgó su corazón ahora muerto. Ya no era aquella niña dulce e inocente que desconocía el dolor...Mina había sufrido, mucho, y eso la había convertido en la más cruel y poderosa de las vampiras. Ella sola se las había ingeniado para que Jonathan se suicidase, había matado de forma cruenta y cruel a Van Hellsing y había mutilado vivo a Lord Godalming por haber deshonrado la memoria de Lucy casándose con otra. También se había desecho de Báthory, matándola con la espada de Vlad Basarab, conocido como Vlad Tepes, o simplemente como Drácula, heredando así los poderes de la vampira.  
Mina Murray murió el mismo día que ella misma tuvo que encargarse de matar a su amado...Varias lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla al recordarlo, pero éstas se perdieron en el rostro empapado de la joven. Ella se dejó caer en el suelo, sin importarle que su piel fuera arañada por varias zarzas, ni que su falda larga y negra se embarrara. Trató de abrazarse a sí misma, pero las varillas de metal del corsé limitaban sus movimientos hasta cierto punto, con lo que se conformó con bajar la cabeza y dejar que la lluvia siguiera empapándola, limpiando de su rostro cualquier muestra de maquillaje, cualquier prueba de que había llorado, salvo el enrojecimiento de sus hermosos ojos amarillos.  
¿De qué le había servido todo aquello? ¿Asesinar a Báthory, la enemiga por excelencia de aquel que pudo ser su esposo? ¿Y deshacerse de todos los héroes de la historia vivida? De nada le había servido, pues nada de eso le iba a devolver su amor perdido. Mina sollozó sin levantarse del embarrado suelo. ¿De qué había servido crear el mito de que el Conde había vuelto? Lo único que había logrado era aumentar la añoranza que sentía que había tratado de ocultar durante todos aquellos años. Si al menos tuviera a su hijo...Aquella pequeña parte de su amado...Pero no, Quincey había tenido que recurrir a Van Hellsing, y ese viejo estúpido no dudó en llenar la cabeza del joven de culpas inexistentes. Quincey había montado en cólera, descargando dicho sentimiento con su madre y desapareciendo de su vida para siempre. ¿Habría sido asesinado por algún vampiro? ¿O algún cazavampiros? Ella no lo sabía, y eso le dolía. Todo parecía dolerle, aunque no tenía vida, tampoco estaba muerta.  
-Ojalá hubiera perecido en aquel combate-musitó Mina recordando su duelo con Báthory, un duelo excepcional lleno de sangre, crueldad y todo por un hombre, un no-muerto que había perecido a manos del viejo Van Hellsing. -así podría estar contigo amor mío-agregó llevando su mano enguantada al lugar donde una vez Drácula la había mordido.  
Mina entrecerró los ojos recordando aquella fantástica noche...Aquella noche, ella le había entregado su vida y su cuerpo, y no se arrepentía de ello. Ella sonrió con dulzura recordando aquellos instantes pasados, su primera vez no pudo haber sido mejor. Pero de nuevo la asaltaron los momentos amargos, borrando esa sonrisa con la misma facilidad con la que se asomó. Se maldecía a sí misma, su suerte, su condena interminable...¿Por qué tuvo que morderla el rey de los vampiros por excelencia? No había manera de acabar con ese sufrimiento. Tan sólo era capaz de aumentar el tormento. Incluso había llegado a vestir como él para hacer más fuerte la mentira de que Él no había muerto: había encargado que le hicieran un traje a medida exactamente igual al que su amado llevó el día en que la conoció, y así vestida, lentes, sombrero de copa y bastón incluídos, había ido a matar a todos los héroes, desvelándoles su verdadera identidad pocos segundos antes de morir. Ella era así, esa era la nueva Mina, cruel, despiadada, solitaria y burlona. Aunque siempre manteniendo la imagen de una señorita y sin dejar de lado sus modales.  
Pero a pesar de eso, Mina no había vestido así el día del duelo con Báthory. Aquella vampira tenía el título de Condesa entre los suyos desde que Drácula había perecido, con lo que al derrotarla, la joven Mina se hizo llamar Condesa Tepes, aunque siempre dió pistas falsas que indicaban que el Conde había resurgido de entre los muertos.  
La mujer miró al cielo cubierto de nubarrones negros, tratando de vislumbrar algo entre aquella torrencial lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ella. Lo único que se vio no muy lejos, fue un relámpago. Mina sintió como aquella descarga de luz iluminó su rostro empapado y entrecerró los ojos. Acto seguidó se tumbó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos...Tanto tiempo contenidas ahora la acosaban y no querían dejarla.  
Mina...Ella había vuelto...Creyéndose fuerte se derrumbaba bajo la lluvia de su ciudad, de ese lugar que tantos momentos y secretos tenía guardados:Londres.


End file.
